Awoken
by BlackMacX
Summary: In the void between galaxies, Destiny is boarded by a team of explorers. What will they find? This story contains SGU characters, though uses my OC character as the main focus. I hope you like it. **Please leave reviews and comments.**
1. Chapter 1

The Destiny was ancient, and had been on it's mission for millions of years before the crew came aboard. The AI of the ship had become aware of and used to having them around and had stopped the ship here to refuel.

Buried in the comms logs was a one line remote call to Destiny, telling her to dial out; the gate dialled the 2nd address it found for gates in this system, a rogue star deep into the void in between the galaxy they'd left behind and the new one they were going too.

As the puddle settled (actual it was the event horizon; but everyone called it the puddle, as it looked like a water's surface once it settled), a kino-like device first came through into the gate room of Destiny, followed moments thereafter by a 4 person team and 2 hoversleds of supplies and kit.

"Sir, all clear, the atmosphere is passable and no toxins present." reported Lieutenant Tan Ger.

"Thank you Gar." the Commander replied.

"Base, we are aboard the ship, send through the team and the rest of the sleds." The Commander radioed.

"Confirmed Commander. Sending them through now." Base confirmed.

Within 5 minutes, all 24 members for the Commander's team were aboard.

"Looks like this ship has been out here for a long time, must be millions of nan; but where did it come from?" a Lieutenant asked aloud.

"That is what we are here for, Lt." The Commander said, as she removed her helmet, face mask and turned her flashlight on.

"The ship looks like it has been used recently, there's not enough dust build-up and the air isn't stale enough. I wonder if it started things up when the porta astra as activated?" The lead specialist asked, having just taken her helmet off.

"First, let's get the lights on, get power on and ensure the ship is safe." The Commander said, all teams nodding the affirmative.

"Now get to your tasks and once we've got things checked out, we can determine what to do next." the Commander replied to all.

Like a well tuned group does, everyone headed to their tasks. Each reported in as they found and identified their objectives.

Power was now one, the engineers were looking over the ship, techs were reviewing logs and that's when it happened.

"Sir, we aren't alone." reported in a Sergeant over comms.

"Can you be more specific Sergeant?" the Commander replied.

"Sensors pick up a large number of sentients in stasis aboard. I would estimate around 80." the Sergeant responded. "I suggest we get through what we were assigned to do and get off the ship without waking them. Also, the ship isn't in great shape, she's taken a beating over time and from what I can tell, really needs time in maintenance."

"Sergeant, you and Lt. Ger meet me there." the Commander replied. Letting the rest of her team know where she was off to, she grabbed her rifle, a scanner and a portable generator, then headed to the stasis chambers. WIth three hands full, only one was left free; but she could still grab her rifle and use it this way.

5 minutes later, the three of them were in one of the stasis chambers, where about 20 or so stasis pods were active and running.

"Look at them, they look like us overall in form, though with one pair less of arms; is that hair on their heads, how odd and do they ever look pale." Lt. Ger said to both the Sergeant and Commander Gerani.

"I mean, they are an alien race to us; but where did they come from? Also, are they this ship's original crew; if so, how old is it and how old are they?" the Sergeant asked?

"From what I remember when it came up on the deep space sensors, based on our best estimates, it is over 10,000,000 nans, from what Specialist Kank found already." Commander Gerani said.

"Wow, 50 nans ago, people would have said aliens are impossible and we, Hi'Ak are the only intelligent life in the universe. But this will, once out to the public, hopefully finally, quell that belief back home." Lt. Ger commented.

"Can they be revived without risk to us or them? If we maybe only awaken a few, we can likely keep them calmer and under control if they feel we are taking over their ship." Commander Gerani replied.

"I think we can revive 3-4 at a time; but as the ship's power is critically low and we are supplementing it with our portable generators, I think we should keep that number to 2 only. We want some room to work with, power-wise. And we also want to understand and be able to control the ship." Lt. Ger commented, knowing the the Commander would have said it, were she not studying the stasis chambers, to see how resilient they were and how likely it was to successfully revive the occupants.

"Yeah, good point... Let me speak with the teams and see how we are overall at getting setup and working. I don't want to put us in jeopardy at this moment, it we can wait a few hours to get things working for us first." Commander said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. I can tell that there's interest. That said, here's the next chapter and that the gate dial-out in chapter one is explained there, it was a remote signal that called it (see the 2nd paragraph of chapter 1). But on with the story.

* * *

"Where am I, who are you?" The person asked, standing up from the chair, looking at the alien female standing on board Destiny. This is when the person looked down at herself and noticed, she was not in a human body, but the aliens as well. Wow, 4 arms, light green skin, a female body and about the same height as she was back on Earth. She noticed as well, that the female alien was armed and instead of the light green skin colour of the body she inhabited, the other alien's was almost ruby in tone.

"I am Lt. Ger and who are you?" the Lt asked back.

"I am Lt. Samantha Park." Park replied. "Am I a prisoner? Have you taken the ship's crew of ours hostage?"

"No, we are explorers and noticed your ship coming into our solar system about 5 months ago, we knew of the porta astra aboard and were able to dial it and have been on the ship for about 5h. Your crew are still in stasis though and seem to be fine." Ger replied.

Meanwhile on Earth.

"Where am I, who are you and oh, I'm in another person's body." the Commander said. Noticing that the language wasn't a Hi'Ak language; but due to the body she was in, she could now understand.

"Sit right there and don't move." A SF Sergeant said, pulling out his side-arm and then with his free hand, dialing the Control Room.

"Hi, this is Sergeant Chuong down in the Asgard Comms room, we have contact with Destiny; but it's not the Icarus crew. Send down the Colonel immediately... Okay, take the person upstairs, understood sir." the Sergeant said, hanging up the receiver.

"Please come with me." He continued.

Up two flights of stairs and into the boardroom of the SGC, Commander Gerani was escorted by now two SFs.

"Sam, sorry to ask; but I know you're in the lab, can you take this, Aza isn't going to be in any shape to do it." Dr. Sheila Tam radioed through to her friend, knowing that Aza was presently half undressed, having an exam and also looking very green. Colonel Aza Somo was down seeing Dr. Tam in the infirmary, having had really bad morning sickness and being on base now as opposed to out in the field. That said, General Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill was on base, as a recent find had only just come in the day before and there were concerns that taking it off base to Area 60 wasn't yet determined to be wise. So, the Tau'ri head of R&D had come to the base instead and was the senior officer on base when the stones were active.

So, dressed in a BDUs and looking no where near the stereotype of a general, Sam quickly found herself upstairs in the boardroom, just as the guest and the two SFs came up. Muscle memory and long familiarity with the SGC meant she knew where to go to get around the base fast.

"Sergeant, who do we have here?" Asked Major General Samantha Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill.

"I am, that sounds odd, your language I mean, to my ears. Sorry, I am Commander Far'na Gerani of the Hi'Ak Expeditionary team aboard your ship, the Destiny." Commander Gerani said, going to reach out her hand to General Carter-O'Neill when she, Gerani looked down to realize, she didn't have two pairs of arms; but only one.

"Okay, so you're aboard the Destiny, how are the crew and why aren't one of them here, as that is what we'd have generally expected?" Carter-O'Neill asked.

"We gated aboard the ship, General, about 5h ago and saw the ship wasn't in great shape, we didn't want to wake your crew as we are running the majority of systems aboard her via generators we brought aboard with us. The ship's power is critically low and we didn't want to stress it anymore than needed until we knew more. I was in a room with a box with what looked like carved stones, when I touched one and here I was." Gerani replied.

"Okay, please stay here for a moment and I have to contact some people before we go any further." Carter-O'Neill responded, getting up and heading into her office.

"General O'Neill please, this is Carter-O'Neill for him." Carter-O'Neill spoke into the phone, the call being routed to the Tau'ri Command Centre on St. Helena Island in the Atlantic.

"Sir, he's busy and..." The person on the other end said.

"Sorry, let me restate, I am Major General Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill, I have to speak to Jack O'Neill immediately, this is not something that can wait. Understand?" Carter-O'Neill said.

"Right sir. Putting you through to the General now."

"Hi Sam, what's up?" Jack asked his wife.

"Sir... Sorry Jack, but we have a situation here that I know you and Telford will want to be present." Sam said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment. You sound on edge though, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Beyond why I need you here, it was just the person who picked up the call didn't know who I was and didn't think it was important to connect me through to you. It is nothing though really." Sam said. "See you in a moment though. Love you." and with that, Carter-O'Neill hung up the phone.

Walking back into the boardroom, Carter-O'Neill was joined moments later, as she was going to re-seat herself, by the sudden appearance via Asgard beam technology, by her husband, General Jack O'Neill and Brigadier General David Telford. All were looking good for their ages, but still they were older.

Commander Gerani, stood to attention as O'Neill and Telford materialized and Carter-O'Neill stood up and shook hands.

"Generals, may I introduce you to Commander Gerani of the Hi'Ak, a race that has recently boarded the Destiny." Carter-O'Neill said, as first Jack O'Neill and then David Telford reached over and shook Commander Gerani's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you three, you're all human, I assume?" Gerani asked of the three.

"Yes, and that's the way we'd like to remain." Jack said, with a smile on his lips, thinking back to when early on, his old team, SG1, had been on mission and some had been affected and regressed to Neanderthal like states. He looked sideways at Sam and saw her smile a little too at the comment, knowing exactly what he was referring too.

"Sorry, I didn't catch the meaning; but it matters not." Commander Gerani said.

"Commander, so, how are the crew of the Destiny and why haven't you awoken them?" Telford asked, matter-of-factly.

"As I explained to General Carter-O'Neill and O'Neill, we only just came aboard the ship, as you call it Destiny, a couple of hours ago and though we found your crew in stasis, we haven't woken them up, as the ship's power is very low and we didn't want to stress the systems more then we already have by using our generators to bring up needed systems. We also don't have much additional power, maybe enough to awake 2-3 people and seek their help with the ship." Gerani replied.

Over the next hour, Jack, Sam and David tried to get as much out of Gerani as possible about the ship's status, crew, etc., as well as her race and where the ship was. At the same time, it was obvious to Gerani that as she asked questions of them and gained knowledge, that Earth was farther away then she'd ever or any report on Hi'Ak had surmised, ever thought the Destiny was from. Also, she learned that the year, by human dating, was 2020 and that the Destiny was 5-6 years (as humans called it) overdue for contact and waking up. She had given them also the location of where her solar system was and where, in comparison to the two galaxies that is was between, in relation to Earth, once Sam had done some work on it. It turned out the ship was over 4.6 billion light-years from Earth, in a straight line. If taken as actually travelled, it was over 8.1 billion light years away.

"Well, we should let you get back to your crew and the Destiny's as well, I think." Carter-O'Neill said, with O'Neill nodding approval and Telford as well, though reluctantly, as the crew would be at a disadvantage. Though, he knew what that was like, thinking back to the time he spent with the Ursini.

Back on the Destiny, Sergeant Park had been able to talk with and started to get to know information about the Hi'Ak, their reason for being on the ship and how the Icarus team were doing, in stasis.

Suddenly, Lt. Samantha Park and Commander Far'na Gerani returned to their bodies.

"Lt. Park?" General Telford asked.

"Yes sir, I'm back." Lt. Park replied.

Over the next hour, being debriefed by Generals O'Neill, Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill and Telford, it became fairly clear the Hi'Ak were not an issue as far as could be determined. Once Park was dismissed, Sam was able to give back the SGC command to David Telford. He reported to her, thence to Jack O'Neill; though where Telford headed the SGC, Sam was head of Tau'ri R&D on and off-world, with Jack being the overall head of Tau'ri Military Forces on and off-world. The only missing part was Brigadier General John Sheppard, who was head of PEGCOM and the likeliest successor to General O'Neill as head of the TMF. But it was also known that that would mean relocating to Earth and John was very happy at home in Atlantis.

"David, sorry to take first contact away from you when you were seeing Jack." Sam said, a smile just starting. It was known that though Telford was a strict military man and initially wasn't the best at first contact; that though, had changed having been heightened really by his time with the Ursini and the broadening of his outlook through it.

"Sam, that's fine. But why didn't Colonel Somo deal with this, I thought you were only coming in to look at SG24's find?" Telford said.

"Sorry sir, I was down seeing Dr. Tam. Looks like my maternity leave is going to have to start sooner then we thought." Colonel Somo said, as a wave to nausea washed over her and she barely kept it in.

"Okay, Aza, you're on leave now. I hope you delivery is quick and happy. Do you need help to get home?" Telford asked as Jack walked over and leaning into Aza's ear, asking her address.

"Luna base, beam Colonel Somo home and please inform the Hebridean Ambassador that his wife is going home for maternity leave." O'Neill said, speaking into his comm device. In a flash of light, Somo was gone and arrived at home moments later.

After a quick chat, the three generals headed their own ways; Telford to his office, Sam to her old lab room, to work on the recent finding, Jack tagging along to chat with his wife.

As the two of them came down the stairs into the Control Room, old colleagues said hellos, as many new arrivals and SG teams awaiting departure were treated to two of the most highly decorated heroes in all Earth and Tau'ri history, being more then just names and faces on TV. Chatter in the gate room as funny, as newly arrived rookies to the Stargate Program looked up at legends.

"Walter, dial up the gate for these fine teams getting ready for their trips." Jack said, patting the stalwart of the SGC on the shoulder.

"SG teams, get ready to head out. And cut the chit-chat, we're only here to observe... Not like this is an official visit." Jack said, Sam's chuckle audible over the PA which Walter had switched over from just the gate room to the entire base, just to prank his former CO.

Having watched the teams head out, Jack and Sam ambled down the hallways to her old lab, familiar corridors that they could navigate blind.

"See you in a couple of hours?" Jack asked, able to let down his guard for a moment. Though looking nowhere near his 67 years (medical advances, don't you know), he was suddenly tired and wanting to actually relax.

"Yes, and go home, take an actual nap. I'll see you at home." Sam replied. She was just about to turn 52 and had a hunch that Jack was going to throw her a birthday to remember. They'd finally married 8 years ago and though they both wished they were younger and were able to have kids of their own, it was like they had, with Jon and Cassie and their kids. Jon was now a Colonel in his own right and Cassie a Doctor, both stationed in Atlantis.

With that, Jack hailed Luna base and in a flash was gone, back in his office on St. Helena. He looked at his desk and the mountain of paper and admitted defeat, he'd have to sit down and do it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, you're back." Lt. Ger said, as Commander Gerani, returned to herself.

"Yes, yes, Lt. I am and what a lot I have learned. What happened here while I was there?" Gerani asked.

"Well, your body was taken over by a Lt. Park of Earth. After talking with her for a while, I felt it was best to show her around the ship, to show her what was were doing and how her fellow humans in stasis were." Lt. Ger replied.

"I had a good conversation with their commanding officers on Earth. I did find out that the crew here are not the intended crew from either Earth or from the Ancestors." Gerani related.

"Earth is much further away then we could imagine, billions of light-years, not just a galaxy or two, and they are unable to dial home from either the gate aboard ship or without enough power." She continued.

Over the coming hour, the Hi'Ak team patched a number of issues and felt that then, they were ready to awaken a few of the Icarus crew of Destiny. Lt. Ger and told Commander Gerani which ones were Colonel Young and Dr. Rush, as they were the most likely people to initially be able to address any issues and/or make command level decisions.

"Take it slow, you've been in stasis for a number of years and so, you may feel weak or disoriented." Commander Gerani said, as she steadied Colonel Young first and then, Dr. Rush, as they both awoke from stasis.

"Who are you and what... What are you doing aboard Destiny?" Young asked, weak but otherwise okay.

"How are the rest of the crew and also, why are you aboard?" Rush asked.

"I am Commander Far'na Gerani, this is my 2IC, Lt. Tan Ger; we are Hi'Ak from Hi'Ak Alpha, a planet in the system Destiny is presently in." Gerani said.

"We came aboard to explore the this, via the Porta Astra, or Stargate, as you call it. It was once aboard, about 7h ago, that we found out the this was inhabited, by yourselves." Gerani continued.

"How many of you are aboard and how is the ship?" Rush asked, cutting off Young, as he was about to ask the same questions.

"We have 24 members aboard, and the ship, she's not in great shape. Destiny, when we boarded, was running at critically low power levels, likely so to maintain your stasis chambers. From what the teams have informed me, you'd likely not have survived the remainder of the FTL jump across the void between the two galaxies and that is why the ship dropped out here, about 6 moys ago. It was then that we first became aware of it as the stargate we had registered its address." Gerani explained.

"Thank you for reviving us. As you said, the ship isn't in great shape, is there any danger of us waking the remainder of the crew?" Young asked.

"I would advise at this time to only wake up those immediate crew needed to repair the ship." Lt. Ger said, being the lead military tech.

"Okay, I need Brody, Eli, Park and Volker awake to work with your teams to get the ship stable and working, so we can then wake everyone up." Rush said.

"I want Scott and Greer as well. You understand." Young said.

"I do." Gerani replied.

Over the next minutes, everyone needed was awoken and informed what was happening. Though Colonel Young wanted to report back to Earth himself, having been informed that Commander Gerani had visited, he loathed to leave the ship, so asked Dr. Lisa Park to go in his stead and inform General Telford of the status of the ship and crew.

Back on Earth, it was now dinner time and Park was brought to General Telford, in the cantina, as she'd informed the SF that she was hungry.

"Hi Dr. Park, so what can you tell me of these Hi'Ak and what they have done to the ship?" Telford asked.

"Sir, they seem to be genuinely interested in helping us and were only wanting to explore the ship, having originally thought it was empty, until they came aboard and started to activate systems. Oh, until repairs are done, we are having to use their generators to supplement Destiny's power reserves. So we can't waken everyone at once." Park said.

Their talked over possible ideas and in the end, Telford asked that Park relay a message to Colonel Young, that he was to report in next time, after the crew was awakened and Destiny patched up enough that Young felt safe to come. Minutes later, Park was shaking Telfords hand and then, sitting down in the Communications Room, disconnected the connection between Earth and Destiny, returned her to the ship and a life a blackness. She swallowed hard as she tried to control her sadness at not being able to see now.

"Ron, are you here?" Park asked.

"Lisa, I am. Where do you want to go?" Greer replied.

"Take me to Colonel Young, I have news that he needs to know." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The night had been long, Telford had gone and slept in one of the guest quarters, not wanting to miss Young's potential visit. He's called Generals Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill and O'Neill to inform them of the happenings and O'Neill asked that should contact be made, to call them immediately, as he needed to be there.

Young woke, having taken a short nap in his quarters, and walking to the Control Interface Room, found Rush working on a terminal and down the hallway, Volker and Brody and two Hi'Ak working on repairs. Talking with Rush, he found things were slowly stabilizing and to Rush's delight, the Hi'Ak were very capable in repairing aspects of the ship that they hadn't been able to, in part due to more advanced technology available to them at hand, and partially being prepared to do so from the start. Leaving the CIR, Young headed for the gate room, to find Lt. Scott and Commander Gerani discussing things.

"Lt. can I have a word?" Young asked Scott.

"Sir." He replied.

"I need to head to Earth, so please hold the fort here and keep a watchful eye on our new friends." Young responded, quietly, not wanting to make the Hi'Ak aware, until they all knew each other better and had determined if the Hi'Ak were to be trusted.

Finished the conversation, Young spoke to Scott and Commander Gerani briefly, getting a better impression of the woman with the more time he talked and interacted with her.

He walked to the Communications Room, finding Dr. Park and Sergeant Greer there. Letting them both know what he was doing, he sat down and touched the stones.

Back on Earth, is was mid-morning and Telford was in the cantina, chatting with his acting XO, Colonel Jackson, as they both were grabbing coffee, when a Corporal walked into the room with poise unusual for one just starting in the military.

"Hi David, how are you?" Young said.

Telford gave the corporal an odd look before realizing.

"Everett? Is that you?" Telford replied.

"Yes, been a while. The grey looks good on you." Young ribbed his friend.

"It's been a few years more then you were expecting. Are you hungry? Shall we go up to my office to discuss things or do you need to eat first?" Telford continued.

"Let me grab a coffee and let's discuss what's happened up in your office. So you've been promoted I see and I assume by your tone, head of SGC?" Young replied.

"Yes to both. Also, I will have to inform Generals O'Neill and Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill, that you're here. They will want to be present." Telford said.

Over the coming hour, Young, Telford and Generals O'Neill and Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill talked, figured out a course of action and then the final announcement came as Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill stood, then O'Neill and all stood.

"Thank you Sirs and anything I should pass on to the crew?" Young said.

"Here are the commencerate promotions for your crew as well." O'Neill said.

"We also have a partial solution for connecting to Destiny in the works. It won't allow you to return; but it will allow for two way data transmissions and if we use a ZPM, a single connection to allow for one sled worth of goods to be sent through. On that, we have already placed a mini-Asgard Core and matter converter, that will create much from raw energy. So, we have about half a sled of capacity to fill with the most important items. Just let us know. We plan to attempt a first connection later this week, on your mark and then, send the sled through a while after that." Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill said.

"Thank you. I should return to the ship, I don't want the crew or Hi'Ak to become to worried for my lack of presence. I will be in contact again later this week with our ETA on the connection attempt and what our essential supplies are for the sled. If the Asgard Core can create stuff for us, we will try to use it. Again thank you and I'd best be going." Young said, as all shook hands and he saluted.

"No need for that in this company, Everett. Good luck though and talk soon." O'Neill said as they all walked Young down to the Communications Room.


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Young looked around, realizing he was back on Destiny.

"Sir, are you okay?" Sgt. Greer asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. I have good news from Earth; but we need to make sure the ship is up and in good shape before I want to say more. Please keep this quiet and to yourselves." Young said, speaking to Dr. Park as well.

"I cannot tell you more at this moment; but let's work at getting everything working." He continued.

As the day proceeded and then the remainder of the week, all the crew in stasis were woken. The crew and the Hi'Ak began to get better acquainted and by week's end, Young, Rush and Camile Wray, had spoken separately with Earth and each other and agreed that the Hi'Ak were really friendly and on board good reasons.

Repair work was proceeding well, the two maintenance robots were assigned to work on the exterior, closing up problems with the dome and as many immediate hull breaches as possible. Those sections that had major breaches had been closed off and would be repaired as supplies, materials and time allowed. With the ship stable, Young felt it was time to make the announcement and let the Hi'Ak in on it first.

"Commander, can I have a word?" Young asked, as he jogged up to Gerani, as she was heading to the Garden dome, wanting to look at the final patch repairs for herself.

"Colonel, sir, yes, about what?" Gerani replied.

"I wanted to let you know once repairs have stabilized the ship enough, that I've been informed and will initiate an attempt to connect from my home planet, Earth, to Destiny." Young said.

"Oh, will more humans be joining the ship's crew?" Gerani asked.

"Not anytime soon. We have a good crew here now, with your team. I hope your team feels welcome and not strangers." Young replied.

"I believe we do feel so. That said, we do need to dial our home stargate, as we are coming up on a week. We were supposed to dial home if there were problems or if not, after the first week. I was so caught up in meeting your people and helping repair the ship that I almost forgot the time." Gerani spoke.

"Actually, might I ask, what are you orders and what are your plans, now that Destiny is getting repaired? Also, I do find it ironic that Destiny hasn't attempted to jump into FTL over the past week, I thought it might have been due to wear and tear or maybe Dr. Rush somehow disabling FTL." Young said, then immediately regretting letting out that Rush and the crew had so much apparent control over the ship.

"I was going to inform my command that we had successfully come aboard and that we had met the crew of Destiny. Also, that though we were sent here to explore the ship and then be augmented with a more technical team, that we could with your agreement, keep that and hopefully, get Destiny back up and as close to fully operational, sooner." Gerani spoke.

"I would like that. I though suspect we will both have to get it approved by both our commands. That said, it would be nice to have more people aboard and to get to know." Young said, feeling the tug of sleep, he hadn't slept well the prior night and it was showing.

"Did you not loew well lastnight?" Gerani asked.

"Loew? Is that Hi'Ak for sleep?" Young replied.

"I believe so, it is when we rest for a period overnight." Gerani replied.

The two officers chatted a little more as they both headed to the Garden Dome. Both knew repairs were nearly complete and that Dr. Park, had been itching to restart planting the food and medicinal plants they had created and kept in storage.

Opening the door to the dome, both saw the repairs were complete and therein were 5 or 6 people, Park and Greer, as well as Varro (from what Young could hear) and three Hi'Ak, all working on planting the seedlings and talking. Both smiled as they could tell the two sets of crew were working together on a task both enjoyed.

"Sirs, we didn't hear you come in." Greer said as he, as well as Lt. Ger (looking up, smiling), straightened up to salute his commander and also Colonel Young, the human commander; Greer doing the same in reverse.

"We, Commander Gerani and I, just wanted to see how things were going in here?" Young said.

"Well sir, it is going very well and Sub-Lt. Hakr here, is a whiz." Park spoke up.

"Thank you Sub-Lt. Hakr; I don't believe we've met, I'm Colonel Young." Young said, reaching out and shaking the woman's hand.

The group chatted and then Young said he had to go, as well as Gerani. Outside the dome, they agreed to make the initial connection to Hi'Ak Prime first, as that would be the test to ensure the stargate worked properly from this end. If it did, once Commander Gerani was back, Young said they would try Earth.

6 hours later.

"Incoming connection sir." Lt. James radioed up to Young on the bridge.

"Are teams on stand-by?" Young replied, not wanting to be surprised.

"Yes sir." She responded.

"Destiny, this is Commander Gerani, I'm coming back. I have an additional compliment of 20 members and a special guest, if that's alright?" Gerani continued.

"Okay, welcome back and I'll be down to meet you. Wait you said guest?" Young replied; he was still thinking partially of the conversation he'd had about 30 minutes earlier with Generals O'Neill and Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill.

"Guest?" He continued.

"He can tell you more when we come aboard." Gerani replied. Then on her end, she stepped through the stargate and materialized aboard Destiny, to be met by a security team. She understood why it was needed and wasn't really surprised, as she would have done the same.

She was then followed by most of the additional compliment of Hi'Ak, 4 hover-sleds and as Young walked into the gate room, the guest and the final two Hi'Ak, along with a final hover-sled of additional supplies and equipment.

"Welcome back and I assume this is our guest?" Young said, shaking Gerani's hand.

"Yes, from what we have learned, he, is likely an Ancestor/Ancient as you call them. We found his craft damaged, but the stasis pod intact, about 20 nans/years ago, on one of Hi'Ak Minor's moons. We didn't know how to revive him and so transported the craft intact and all back to study. That fell by the wayside a few years afterward when the Porta Astra/stargate was found and we started to determine what it actually was. We have, as you know, used it locally to explore the other planets of the Hi'Ak system. We haven't kept it a secret from our populace and use it freely to travel between the two main planets, Hi'Ak Prime and Hi'Ak Minor. There was a third stargate we found in space, 2 nans/years ago. We haven't been able to dial it though and towed it back to Hi'Ak Minor for possible use later." Gerani said.

"Well, lets get these people and supplies sorted and our guest woken, or at least connected up to Destiny." Young replied.

"So, how are things looking for you to have Earth attempt connecting to Destiny?" Gerani asked, as they stood back and watched and directed the new crew and supplies around.

"From what Dr. Rush and Eli tell me, with all the work done by your team, us and the two maintenance robots over the past week, the ship is in better shape then it at any time between when we came aboard and went into stasis. I have to thank you for that." Young said, reaching out and shaking Gerani's hand.

"You're welcome. It is what friends do, or have I misunderstood the meaning of that word?" Gerani replied, smiling.

"No, friend is the right word. Oh, what did you command think of the idea of an official joint team operation on Destiny and were there any surprises we, from Earth, need to be aware of?" Young asked.

"So, the official joint team is a go, I am to report to you as my commanding officer. As to surprises, the Ancestor/Ancient isn't enough!?" Gerani replied, with a noticeable smile on her face.

"Good to know and what, no additional goodies... We humans are greedy, don't you know." Young retorted, with a smile.

Both chuckled and then turning to Gerani, taking her aside, Young let her know the full intent of the upcoming connection with Earth and also the military rank changes that were coming.

An hour later, Young quickly popped down to the Communication Stones Room, speaking with Telford, and letting him know that his next connection, in about another hour, would be when to be ready to attempt the connection. They shook hands and Young returned to Destiny.

"Could all crew, both new and old, please meet in the gate room in 10 minutes, I have a number of announcements to make." Young said, speaking into Destiny's PA system.

Young headed to his room first, as he overall headed to the gate room, to pick up a package given to him by Commander Gerani, that her government had asked her to give to him.

"Welcome everyone firstly. Hi'Ak and Tau'ri, we are now a blended team." Young started. Commander Gerani was standing beside him and nodded, that letting the Hi'Ak there know, this was official. Rush was there as was Wray, both nodding.

"I wanted us all to come together here, in part to see we are all here and that we are one crew. I also wanted to have us here as I have been in touch with Earth and have some promotions to hand out. I also have a list of promotions to hand out for the Hi'Ak members of the crew, thank you Commander Gerani, for delivering the package." Young said.

"I also want to let you all know, that just after the promotions are handed out, I need this room cleared, as we are going to be attempting a connection from Earth to us." Young continued. Whoops of excitement and joy exploded from all. He let this continue for a moment.

"Okay, quiet down." Young said in a louder tone. No affect.

"Okay, quiet!" He said, trying again.

"Sir." Chorused James, Greer, Scott and many others.

"So, without further delay, I would like Lt. Ronald Greer to come forward." Young said, knowing he was breaking protocol and form, by announcing Greer's new rank before actually giving him the insignia. Greer walked up, smartly saluted and shook Young's hand.

"Next, Airman Darren Becker, please come forward." Young continued.

"Airman Becker, for your service and dedication, and long service without recognition, you are presented with the rank of Master Sergeant." Young saluted, as he shook hand with Decker, Decker returning the salute.

"Oh, and before anyone wonders, your insignia are coming soon." Young said.

"Next, Lt. Vanessa James, please come forward." Young spoke, saluted by the Lt and returned her salute, as he announced her new rank of Captain. James returned the salute, they shook hands and she returned to the crowd.

"Lt. Matthew Scott, sorry, you aren't included here." Young said, trying not to smile, wanting to see Scott's reaction. Scott's reaction was as expected, initial disappointment and then, realization that Colonel Young was teasing the young man.

"Get up here Scott, so help me or I will revoke this promotion and still make you paint that scrape you put on Destiny that first solar recharge. Lt Greer, that hasn't been done, correct?" Young said, smiling as the entire crew started to laugh.

"No sir, it hasn't..." Greer replied, smiling broadly.

"Right on it sir." Scott replied, smartly walking up to his commander and saluting; Young shook his hand and returned the salute. He announced Scott's new rank of Captain, and returned the salute.

"Lt. Tamara Johansen, step forward." Colonel Young spoke.

"It is with honour that I present you with your new rank, as Captain in the United States Air Force." He continued. The personal emotion and pride was evident in his voice.

Young then handed out a few more promotions, then looked to Commander Gerani, nodding to her, this being an indication that he was to start the Hi'Ak promotions and wanted her, as they'd discussed, to lead the ceremony.

"Thank you Colonel. I now have the honour of presenting some of my own promotions to those Hi'Ak crew members. So as I call your name, please come forward." Commander Gerani said.

"Ensign La Gari, Lt. Tan Gar, please come forward" Commander Gerani said.

Both Hi'Ak members walked forward smartly and as per Hi'Ak custom, knelt down before their commander, as they were presented with their new rank insignia.

"Rise Lieutenant Commander Gar and Sub-Lieutenant Gari." Spoke Commander Gerani. As the rose, everyone clapped their applause, which was common for humans, but unknown for this ceremony for the Hi'Ak. It wasn't unwelcome though.

"That is it for the Hi'Ak, sir." Commander Gerani said.

"Thank you Commander. That said, attention Commander." Colonel Young said, surprising the Commander and causing her to start, then quickly recover and turning, snapping to attention.

"I have been empowered by your military and government, to present you with promotion from Commander to Captain." Colonel Young said, holding forth her new insignia. Upon her replacing her existing, Captain Gerani saluted, with Young returning the salute.

The good feelings lightened the entire crowd.

"Now, I have a special announcement to make." Young spoke loudly.

"In about an hour, Earth is going to attempt a connection with Destiny. Now, before you all get too excited, I have been told that it an initial test and at this point, they believe it will only allow one way materialization, from them to us, of materials. But they believe two way data communication will also be available. Generals O'Neill and Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill will be overseeing the connection themselves and we are to expect a shipment of urgent supplies. That is why I had asked earlier in the week, that a list of such be drawn up." Colonel Young said. Taking a breath, he continued "So, that is why the connection was made earlier today with Hi'Ak Prime, to ensure the stargate was functioning correctly and as Dr. Rush and Eli have informed me, it is. So we are going to attempt the connection on my mark with Earth. So, I need you all to be patient, go back to your normal duties and once the connection is made, if we need you, you'll be informed. Otherwise, expect some new stuff to be coming." Young said, ending his speech to the now abuzz crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Young walked into the gate room, having just come from telling Telford they were ready.

"Incoming connection." Rush said, as the gate started to be dialed.

"... Chevron 7 locked, chevron 8 dialing. 8 locked, 9 dialing, 9 locked." Rush continued, as the event horizon erupted and then settled down.

"Destiny, this is SGC, come in." Could be heard over Young's walkie-talkie.

"Young here, David good to hear your voice." Young replied.

"Your's too Everett. Are you ready?" Telford asked.

"Yes. Rush, Eli, let's get the transmission going to get all we know back to them. David, can you send through the supplies while we are sending the data back?" Young continued.

"Yes that should be fine." Came the voice of General Samanatha Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill.

"Sir, are you watching this or making it happen?" Young asked.

"A little of both Everett." Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill replied.

"The sled is on it's way though." Telford spoke into the radio.

Moments later the sled was on it's way. The distance speed it up and so, when it came through on Destiny's end, it was going much faster, but the crew had prepared for it, setting up netting to catch anything coming through.

The mass of the sled shot it out the gate and though caught by the netting, it strained it. The scrap marks on the floor, showed just how fast it was going and how heavy it was.

"Destiny, we have the data, confirmed. We're sending ours now. In the manifest, you'll find a variant of the Asgard Core and an Asgard Matter Converter, both designed to work, as best we can figure, with Destiny. Those maintenance robots are probably a good first thing to create, as well as other critical items. That said, Colonel Young, you need to check the sled, there's a small parcel for you." Telford, O'Neill and Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill chorused over the line.

"The red box, I'm assuming?" Young replied.

"That's the one. Come on, get a move on Everett." O'Neill responded.

Having gotten the box, Everett opened it. Inside were the insignia for all the newly promoted crew. Also, the new patches for the Destiny crew as well as Tau'ri patches for their uniforms. There was one last item, what looked like a stone; but upon touching it, a holographic image of General O'Neill was presented.

"Ah, you found it. Good. Use it later when you're ready, I will finish what we all talked about a week ago in front of the crew." O'Neill said smiling.

"Carter-O'Neill, can you turn it off now?" O'Neill said, with a note of annoyance at the fact he didn't know how to do it himself and had to have his wife do it.

"Give it here Jack, sir..." Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill said, as the projection ceased.

After the gate was shutdown and the sled unloaded, Young called the crew together again, in the gate room. This time to provide the newly elevated officers of the human members of the crew, their official insignias.

Once all head assembled, Young stepped forward and pressing the stone, activated a holographic projector, that included Generals O'Neill, Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill and Telford. In a quiet ceremony, just calling each new officer up, to receive their insignia and replacing their old ones, it took minutes.

Then with a clearing of his throat...

"Colonel Young! Attention." General Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill said.

"Sir!" Young replied, turning and snapping to attention.

"Colonel Young, this has been a long time coming, and 5-6 years delayed." She continued.

"I hereby elevate you to the rank of Brigadier-General and, Captain Johansen, if you would please." Generals Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill and O'Neill both said in chorus.

Stepping forward and replacing Young's oak-leaves with gold stars, she saluted and stepped back.

"General Young, congratulations on your promotion; but you slept through the originally planned ceremony. I will have to note that on your record..." O'Neill spoke with a definite tongue-in-cheek and all in the room chuckled.

"Sirs." Young saluted and then, turning back to the assemble crew.

"Okay, you've seen enough, now, let's get back to work." He continued, with a light laugh in his voice.

"Sir." Many chimed in, then broke up into groups and started to dispurse through the ship, back to their normal duties.

"Everett, we're working on getting you home or atleast, a two way connection." O'Neill said.

"Thank you sir. I'll contact you later, probably two to three days from now." Young replied.

"Sounds good." Carter-O'Neill-O'Neill replied, then adding "Oh, by then I should have a better idea of what is possible from this end for you, once I have gone over the data."

About 3 hours later.

"Sir, can I see you down in medical, there's something I want you to see." TJ radioed Young.

"Be there shortly TJ." he replied.

The Asgard Core and Matter Converter had been connected to Destiny's systems. This allowed for Destiny to know the Core's information and share with all it's devices, including the various tablets the crew used.

"Everett, the Asgard have a cure!" TJ said as Young walked into the Medical ward.

"Cure for... For ALS?!" he replied, as a smile of pure joy spread from ear to ear. The young woman, he had grown to love, might yet be saved and live.

"Also, it looks like there is the ability to resurrect Franklin, Dr. Amanda Perry and Ginn from out of Destiny's systems." TJ continued.

"This is great. I am very happy." Young said, looking relaxed and relieved. His shoulder slumped a little, from the relaxing and being able to not be strong for everyone's sake. TJ understood and could read him better then he might have liked; but that was all good, as she loved him just as he loved her.

Down in the Control Interface Room, Rush and Eli were both engrossed in the Asgard information. The Asgard Core would interpret and speed up much of the work that had been at times awkward with Destiny's systems. It was also the fact that TJ had shared with them the possibility of resurrecting Dr. Perry and Ginn, that had both men excited and looking over how to do it.

It was down in the empty part of the ship though that things were starting to come to life, repair work by the maintenance robots having started to open up more parts of the ship to eventual use.


	7. Chapter 7

Now 3 months into combined crew of humans and Hi'Ak, solid friendships were forming and new couple were pairing up; old ones were re-igniting too.

The transition to and from FTL on the Destiny was something that now, everyone had become used to, more or less. The original crew from Icarus were used to it, the Hi'Ak were not really bothered by it; the new crew members were though the ones who liked it least. It was like that momentary experience when you're in a very fast elevator or on a ride, when your stomach "catches up with you". So, when Destiny started dropping out of FTL, everyone awake experienced it.

TJ was sick, medication and treatments weren't her best friend these days. The cure for ALS was found to not directly work on humans and due to the modified Asgard Core, the processing power needed to get a 100% human version developed, wasn't ready yet. So there was a treatment that would dramatically slow the disease, nearly halting it; but the treatment caused her to be nauseated much of the time. Add to that, if she forgot to take a dose, she was set back to square one. The medication she took to keep her stomach settled was too strong and made her less responsive then she'd prefer. The issue was, the treatment for ALS only worked with certain nausea medication and those that worded had a stupifying effect generally. What TJ was taking for the nausea, was the one medication that was the least impacting.

That said, she was very happy to have the prospect of a cure that would work, soon.

Cpt. Scott and Chloe Armstrong were officially married now, General Young performing the ceremony, Scott's mother was allowed to attend, as was Chloe's mom. They had married about a month after everyone was re-awoken. They were shortly followed thereafter by Lt. Ronald Greer and Dr. Lisa Park, thence by Cpt. Vanessa James and Sergeant Darren Becker (no one had seen that one, though General Young had known, as he had to get General O'Neill's okay to allow it, due to reporting ranks). Apparently they had been secretly seeing each other before stasis.

General Young had privately spoken with TJ and though everyone knew they were an item, it was only when Young and Wray returned from a meeting on Earth, with special dispensation from both the President of the United States and General O'Neill, that it was officially announced.

So, it was just over 3 months in when General O'Neill, via Asgard Holo-Stone, performed the wedding ceremony for General Young and Cpt. Johansen.

Now another 5 months on of the crew working together and through another 2 galaxies, things were getting exciting. Chloe Armstrong, Cpt. James and Dr. Park, were in the last trimester of their pregnancies; the Cpt. Scott, Sgt. Becker and Lt. Greer were all expectant fathers. Also, TJ and General Young weren't far behind, TJ being in the early part of her third trimester. All four women where though sitting in medical, holding buckets, in varying stages of morning sickness.

"Sir, we're getting readings from the stasis pod, it's activating." a Hi'Ak Ensign comm'ed to both General Young and Captain Gerani.

"Thank you Ensign Dif, I'll come down and bring both security and Captain Johansen." Captain Gerani replied.


	8. Chapter 8

First, thank you for reading this far and I hope you like it. Please leave feedback.

And now, on with the show...

The stasis pod was indeed powering up when Gerani and TJ got there, as were the Ensign and two other security team members. No one expected issues; but they didn't want to take chances.

The pod's door hissed as it opened and vapour spilled out, evaporating into the surrounding air as the door finished rising up from the rest of the pod, then slide around the right-hand side of the unit. The colour started to return to the being inside. But who was he, it was definitely a male and where was he from originally.

"The readings suggest he's very weak. Let me get a stretcher before we finish reviving him." TJ spoke, as Gerani agreed.

"He looks so much like you humans; but as you've said, the technology and as we've seen too, is much older than humans on Earth and about the same age as Destiny; judging by the overall design of both." Gerani said.

Ensign Dif wheeled the stretcher over beside the pod as TJ input a command and the pod reclined, so as to be level with the stretcher.

Inputting another command, the resuscitation process commenced the final phase.

The sequence started, it was slower and more involved then the Destiny resuscitation process; as colour returned to the body, injector tubes that hadn't until now, were see retracting into the bottom of the pod's bed; then out came a encircling arm, about 20cm wide and 8cm at it's widest. This came over the male's chest, covering where one would assume his heart was. As the display on the arm showed, it looked to be charging up to something and then, as a pad extended down to and then touched the being's skin, the body jumped, the sound of an electric shock audible to the rooms occupants.

No response, so a second charging cycle started and again, the body jumped.

The display indicated a shallow pulse was starting up. But with a being seemingly so old, would he survive?

"Úbi sum? Quis es? Hoc est Fatum?" the male said, eyes opening; but then closed, pulse was still weak, strength wasn't there either.

"Okay, let's get him to the medical wing, so I can keep an eye on him." TJ said, all moving forward to help.

The group got the male on to the stretcher and down the medical wing as quick as they could; but even there, his condition didn't look good.

"Sir, he's just too weak and I don't know how he's going to survive." TJ told Young.

"Okay, do what you can for him." Young replied to his wife and ship's medic.

"That may include returning him to stasis. Just be aware." TJ replied.

Over the coming hours and then days, the male's conditions stabilized; but didn't improve. He was chronically weak, having been in stasis, from what Rush and Eli could determine, for well over 500,000 years. What they could also tell was that he was put in there with reason and seemingly, wasn't to be resuscitated. It was not wholly clear; but what they could tell was that seemingly he was a artificially created being who was also genetically enhanced and likely as near as possible, back then, to be the eventual Ancients, when they became ready to ascend. But that was all the pod data they could get and Destiny itself didn't have anything on the individual.

It was though during Young's weekly check-in with Earth, when talking with General O'Neill, General David Telford and with Dr. Daniel Jackson, that things started to become clearer. Daniel wrote a couple of things down and left the room, coming back about 15 minutes later, with a tablet computer and rough notes on it.

"Everett, do you think this might be the person you have?" Daniel asked, handing Young the tablet.

"It sounds possible and looks like him. I don't remember if he had though any tattoos or similar markings." Young replied.

"Daniel, care to fill me in?" O'Neill said.

"Sorry Jack. So what I can find, it looks like this being was an early test subject by some Lanteans to attain greater abilities. It though looks like it failed and the person was put into stasis permanently. I would have to see for myself; but this person could be similar in ability to either Khalek or an Ori Prior, were he to be healthy." Jackson replied.

"So a serious risk then. Everett, I would suggest that you look into dealing with this individual as soon as possible." O'Neill replied.

"That said, I would like to also see this being for myself and have some others come along. Daniel, you up for a trip?" He continued.

"Why not, right now I have nothing better to do..." Jackson replied to his friend.

"Okay, let me return to Destiny and let people know what's going on." Young replied.

"TJ, this is General O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson." Young said to TJ.

"Captain Johansen, good to see you again. How is Everett, the attentive husband, I hope?" O'Neill said, getting both a look from Jackson and a stifled choke/cough from both Young and TJ.

"Sam keeps me in line, so I suspect it's the same here." He continued, a smile on his face telling all that knew, he was joking and going to likely get a talking too from his wife later for the remarks.

"So, where is our guest and what can you tell me about him?" Jackson asked TJ.

"Well, from what you passed to General Young and then we were able to ascertain from blood work and gene mapping, using both Ancient diagnostics on Destiny and the mini-Asgard core, he is who you believe him to be. What the Asgard core showed also, was that he is unlikely to be cured, that he is mentally unstable and possibly psycho and sociopathic, as well as would, if he were to regain any strength, able to seriously damage this ship. Therefore, I have put him into a medically induced coma and have asked Brody and Volker, Eli as well, to evaluate and repair if needed, his stasis pod. I want to return him to it, if possible." TJ replied.

"General, I would have to agree. The being is far to dangerous, from what we can tell, to be revived and returned to health. I hate to say it, both as a scientist and as one who dislikes killing; but the best thing would have been for us, Hi'Ak, in hindsight, to not have found him and/or returned him to you on Destiny." Gerani said, as she joined the group in the medical wing.

"Captain Gerani, a pleasure to meet you in person this time." O'Neill said, as Gerani saluted, O'Neill returning it.

"I don't like it either; but a being this potentially powerful, in a situation like this isn't exactly a good idea." O'Neill continued.

"I agree; but how do we address the moral issue and beyond that, what can we learn from him, even in this state?" Gerani asked.

It was then that two things happened, one, the monitors on Destiny, hooked up to the male, started to chirp, especially the pulse and heart rate monitor and the brain activity. The heart/pulse monitor showed that he was flatlining, while the brain activity one, showed heightened activity, in the 50% total functionality; apparently he was either trying to ascend or something along those lines.

The second thing that happened was the end result of the stasis pod being activated and opened. It had started back with an alert going off in a long forgotten lab, in a far off isolated part of the Sloan Great Wall galaxy complex. A lab had powered up, a replicator bed activated and created a new biological body from available power resources and then, from it's memory banks and a virtual reality, downloaded into the body a mind. Once the body awoke, about an hour after the process started, the being walked to an Ancient Repository of Knowledge and after accessing the information therein, rested, dressed and dialled the Stargate out, using an eight symbol address. Once on this new planet, he looked around, it was not as he remembered it. The mountain within which, he and others had created a device to reseed life in this galaxy was destroyed; but though he wanted to stay and learn, he must first stop his brother. So as Jaffa soldiers came up to where he was, he remotely dialled the gate, input another address and then shielded, walked up and into the event horizon. The connection closed and he came out in a ruined castle-like building, the Stargate exposed to the sea and the weather. Turning, he dialled again, this time to the planet he'd been born on, those millennia ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Destiny was rocked by something, what it was, was still being determined. All that could be said was, the being who had been in the stasis pod, was no gone. From reviewing the infirmary's security cameras, he seemed to have ascended; but what happened to cause the rocking of the entire ship, the damage to some of the recently fixed areas was serious and set repairs back months.

On Earth, the Stargate noted an incoming connection and General Telford was called to the Operations room.

"Master Sargeant, who do we have dialing in?" Telford asked.

"There's no code being provided and the address isn't even in the dialing database." Walter said.

"Okay, security teams to the gateroom and close the Iris." Telford said.

The Iris closed just as the being phased through it and stood on the gantry. Shoots rang out; but the being didn't seem phased or hurt. It walked down the gantry, turned, forced the gate to dial out.

Lisa Park was in the infirmary, sweat on her face, Greer holding her hand as she was giving birth to their child. The incident that less than 2h ago had rocked Destiny, seemingly was the cause of the 2 week pre-mature delivery. Natural birth was what Lisa had wanted and Greer wanted it too. So, TJ, Camile and Ensign Mathis were working the delivery.

Rebecca Sandra Greer-Park was born and was on her mother's belly when the surprise came.

"Lisa, you've a second baby; but how? All scans didn't show any evidence of a second fetus, even a week ago." TJ said.

The delivery of the second child was easier then for that of Rebecca. But that is also when things started to change.

The new baby, a boy, was showing signs of abnormal development, abilities that weren't natural for human babies. It was when the tray started to levitate that TJ and Ensign Dif both made the connection.

"The baby must be the result of the Ancient from the stasis pod, trying to ascend, being unable to and using Lisa's body to incubate a new body." TJ said, Dif agreeing.

What to do, what to do?

"Chevron 6 locked... Chevron 7 locked... Chevron 8, locked... The gate is still dialling, it looks like Destiny's address; but how? We don't have enough power to dial it." Walter said, Telford looking on. Whomever the being was, the arcs of energy it was feeding the stargate, were powering the gate enough that...

"Chevron 9 locked." Walter said, the event horizon exploded into the room and then settled back.

"Sir, this is Greer, we have an incoming connection." Greer radioed up to Scott.

"Okay, get a security detail down there and handle it." Scott replied as he picked up the radio and radioed Young.

"Sir, we've an unidentified connection coming in. Looks like it is a long connection too." Scott continued.

The security team setup position in the gate room and prepared.

The being walked up and into the event horizon. Shots had stopped, as it was evident to all, they weren't doing any good.

"Quick open the iris, in case any of Destiny's crew come back through." Telford told Walter.

The being emerged from the stargate at much faster speed then either he or the security team were expecting; moreso the being. Though he had a personal shield and was likely very advanced, he slammed into the railing of the staircase and careened into closed door. Phased and likely with a broken rib or two, he still managed to stand.

"Stop where you are and stand down." Greer said, loudly. Guns at the ready; but not fired until needing to do so.

The being turned at Greer's words.

"Ubi est, maculatam est?" He said.

"I don't speak Ancient, so don't understand you." Greer replied.

"Me vide, Terran?" He said.

"Yes, I'm from Earth. Now stand down." Greer replied.

"Non possum ego unum agendum est cum sceleratis!" He replied.

Just then, over the comms, Rush could be heard "Quis enim est coinquinatus est, quaeris? Quid est tibi, aut non? Quid ergo vis eum vel eius, et quid vis ut faciam ergo?"

"Greer, I asked him who the defiled one is, what are you going to do with him and why." Rush said.

"Thanks Doc." Greer replied.

"I am... pater suus. Periculo est, and ego nolite esse cupio." He replied.

"You're the father of it and needs to stop it. Is that what you said?" Rush replied to the being.

"Yes." He replied.

"If he is too strong, I cannot undo what was done. But if he is weak, I maybe able to reverse it." He continued.

The babies who had been dozing, were now wide awake. Rebecca was with her mother and more aware then a normal baby should be. While the second baby, the one who was evidently created by the now gone Ancient from the stasis pod, was actually evolving and growing at an alarming rate. Now the size of a 5 year old child and feeding off any energy it could ingest. When the gate had opened, it had reacted and started to leviate, moving into a closed off corner of the infirmary and could be seen, having erected a shield of some form and also directly ingesting power from Destiny through the wall.

"Father, do you hear me, I will not go. I am stronger then you and in this new body, will become the master of all, here and on the plains of our brethren." The child spoke, it echoing and booming through the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

The baby had grown now, shimmering as it grew. And as it grew, Destiny started to groan and it's bones creaked. The being who had walked through the Stargate slowed, not from intent; but due to the power of the infant "son" and the strength he had. The "father" looked older with each step, weaker.

It was as the "father" came into the infirmary that the "son" attacked him. The battle was intense and brief, equipment was thrown around, Greer, Park, and everyone else were pinned in the room, between the two beings fighting. Bolts of energy erupted from each being and then, all stopped.

The "father" collapsed and then, the body turned to ash; the "son" for a moment, looked victorious and started to look like he was going to ascend, when he too, collapsed and in a quick "fire" burned and was gone.

Destiny was old, very old and the battle inside her was too much. She fell out of FTL inside a solar system with a binary star at it's core. Her engines had given in, FTL was not possible anymore. Her mission, possibly over.

"Damn it. General, before you say anything, I don't think there's much we can do, atleast at the moment." Eli said, looking over at General Young.

"I know, the ship's old and it was bound to eventually happen." Young replied.

"We have good news though, three gates within range, all open to being dialled too." Eli responded.

"Okay, and how are our power reserves? How long can we use Destiny and her resources until we can't power her anymore?" Young asked all on the Bridge.

At that moment, down in the Infirmary, the chaos that had been moments ago, was gone. Lisa, Ronald and there baby, Rebecca, were all in good shape, shaken by the experience; but good still. TJ was okay and Rush just at the Infirmary entrance was as well.

Lisa was shaken, as to be expected, with just having been through child birth and then an unexpected second birth, of a being bent on destruction. Though she could rationalize it and Greer too, it was going to be a while before she could really say she was fine and back to normal.

The Infirmary was cleaned up and returned to "normal", so Lisa and Rebecca could stay there for a day or so, under TJ's watch. Also, with Specialist Ja'x from Hi'Ak, things in the Infirmary were generally working well. Ja'x as she liked to be called, was a Medic as well and where her knowledge of human anatomy failed, TJ filled in. The two had learned from each other so well that now, they were able to handle most issues, even surgeries, with little issue, whether Hi'Ak or human. General Young and Captain Gerani both knew that each wanted more medical staff and training; but things didn't look all that possible.

"Let me get in touch with Earth and appraise them of the situation with Destiny. Capt. Gerani, you're in charge. Let's get the three addresses scouted and determine the viability of them so we can start to work on our next moves." Young said, as he headed to the Communications room. On his way, he radioed both Rush and Wray to meet him there.

As General Young updated Homeworld Command and the SGC on the situation aboard Destiny, things aboard were recovering.

The maintenance robots were automatically dispatched to start repairing the hull of Destiny, to then allow the interior repairs to start. But though they could repair almost all the ship, without FTL working, Destiny's original mission was ended.

"Captain Gerani, I've determined we have about 6 months worth of power aboard ship, as the moment, as long as we disconnect Destiny from any attempts to automatically jump to FTL." Rush radioed Gerani.

"Thank you, Dr. Rush. I will have teams go and start initial exploration of the three available gate addresses our vicinity." Gerani replied.

"Fine, the power needed, even if we do regular connections, say once per week or maybe ever more often, shouldn't eat significantly into our power reserves." Rush replied.

"Good to know." Gerani replied.

"Captains Scott, James and Varro, please report to the gate room with your exploration teams." Gerani radioed the three team leads.

"Lt. Cmdr Ger, I know you want to be on the planet, I need you though to take a shuttle and do a close study of this systems star, take Volker and Wallace, as we need to determine, if/how we can get more power for Destiny from it, in our current situation." Gerani radioed.

"Confirmed sir. Mr. Wallace and Dr. Volker and I will head out shortly." Ger radioed.

Within 15 minutes, all four teams were ready, three to explore the gate addresses in range that were open, and the shuttle to head off on it's excursion.

"Lt. Park, start dialling up the addresses." Captain Gerani said, as she talked with Captains Scott, James and Varro.

"Teams, connect back in 12h to give us an update." Gerani continued.

The gate started it's dialling and within a minute, Scott's team was off, a Kino preceding them through the gate to initially confirm atmospheric and planetary information before they then stepped through.

Next was Varro's team, and finally James' one. With all safely through and starting their exploration, Lt. Cmdr Ger and the shuttle's team, left to do their exploration of the system's star.

"General Young, we weren't expecting you." The Sargeant in the Stones room replied as he confirmed Young's code.

"Get me Generals Telford, Carter and O'Neill, I will be in the board room, outside Telford's office." Young told the Sergeant, in a slightly exasperated tone (tired from everything that had gone on Destiny in the past hours and days).


End file.
